


Congratulations

by LawrIsNotMocked



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Breakups, Dreams, F/M, Facebook, Javert - Freeform, Longing, M/M, Marriage, Messenger, Modern Setting, Pining, Sad, ghosting, javert misses valjean, lonely, valjean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrIsNotMocked/pseuds/LawrIsNotMocked
Summary: Valjean has moved on from his breakup with Javert.  They left things strained between them.  Javert misses him and tries to initiate contact.





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> A departure from my usual writing style, I think? I feel like this is kinda poor writing... oh well! Been wanting to write more lately, but no time, and can't find motivation to finish any of my already-existing stuff. Just wanted one complete story to put on here lately. Inspired by real events and the song Congratulations by Blue October. Would love to hear your thoughts on this, and any suggestions for future stories!

One rainy afternoon, Javert found himself, oddly, with some spare time. He was at home today, and had been using his time to catch up on errands and chores around the house, but now was done and mildly bored. He decided to log onto Facebook just to see what he’d missed over the past couple months. He very rarely logged in, let alone post anything or message anyone. After looking at a few lackluster posts, he felt an odd sense of guilt and almost fear when he typed ‘Jean Valjean’ into the search bar. He hated to be ‘that guy’ who Facebook stalked an ex, but he was a little curious to see what he’d been up to. They weren’t friends on Facebook, because it had ended weirdly between them, and neither had the nerve to continue talking to the other. He found the correct profile, and clicked it, feeling slightly uneasy. Valjean couldn’t see that Javert had searched for him or looked at his profile, right? He knew so little about Facebook, since he hardly used it. He had looked at Valjean’s profile a few times in the past after their breakup, and knew he had been dating some woman. Javert hated to admit he’d felt a bit jealous and bitter at the time. It was a year and a half later now, and Javert mostly just felt a little sad and nostalgic when he thought about it. But now, looking at his profile, he noticed something that caught his eye and made his heart sink. He could feel himself blushing, for some reason. Valjean had updated his profile photo. It now displayed him in a suit, smiling, and holding a woman in his arms. He looked _so_ happy. The woman was wearing a white dress and holding flowers, also smiling. So he’d done it. He’d married her. Javert almost felt shaky. He hadn’t realized things had gotten that serious between them. He walked away from his computer, and decided to take a nap. He did not need to think about that stuff right now.

With the rain pattering softly on the window, Javert was lulled to sleep easily. He dreamed of Valjean. He dreamed that Valjean invited him to his new house, showed him around, and introduced him to his son. Javert felt a sense of urgency to leave before Valjean’s wife came home. Javert awoke with tears in his eyes, so glad to have seen Valjean again and spoken to him. The dream had felt so real… he’d been on friendly terms with the man he’d loved once, caught up with him… it felt so good. So right. Damn, if Javert didn’t miss him-! He knew he had to do something. Something to break this silence between them, this weirdness, this avoidance they’d mutually created a year and a half ago. He just wanted his friend back. Even if he couldn’t have him, he wanted to be able to still talk to him and catch up and be on friendly terms with him, just like the dream. He finally figured he had nothing to lose, and started a private message to Valjean on Messenger. 

“Hey Valjean! How is life? Figured I’d send you a quick message to see how you were doing, what you were up to these days. I heard you got married! Congratulations! She is a lucky woman.” Javert cringed a little, but decided to continue. After all, what _did_ he have to lose?! “Hope all is well in general. I rarely log onto Facebook, but I saw some bread today and thought of you, so I figured I should send a message, haha. I know we left things kind of weird between us, but I was hoping we could catch up a bit online. I must confess, you know, I was a little in love with you.” Too forward, absolutely. Too much, too soon… would probably scare him away. Oh well. ‘He ought to know how I feel,’ Javert thought. ‘He has the right to know. Even if I never hear from him again…’ Javert sighed heavily and hit send. 

Months went by, and no reply from Valjean. Javert felt even more rejected than he did before. Even more alone and somehow vaguely desperate. He did not actively try to date anyone, though. He continued to throw himself into his work, coming home late every night. It helped distract him. Sometimes months later, he’d still check Messenger, just in case, with a mild hope that he’d have some sort of reply. Any acknowledgment that Valjean had read his message or cared at all. The hope got milder and milder as time went on. Every now and then, Javert would dream of Valjean again. It was always a nice dream. They’d catch up, laugh, smile… one time, Valjean even introduced Javert to his wife. To Javert’s surprise, he liked her and got along well with her. He found that he was happy for his friend. Every time, Javert would wake up with tears rolling down his face, but he felt a little better, knowing that even if just in a dream, he could see Valjean again sometimes. Javert wondered (but doubted) if Valjean sometimes thought or dreamed of him. He figured he probably had forgotten about him. 

In honesty, Valjean did see he’d received a message from Javert, but he just couldn’t bring himself to open it and read it. He never did reply.


End file.
